


Momentary

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: A momentary pause.





	

It is strange knowing that, in the morning, it will all begin again. The battles will continue, more friends and enemies will fall, and the sky will be thick with smoke and an ever-present green haze. There is little time for peace when the world is at war, and moments of conversation and quiet contentment are rare.

Tonight, however, Harry takes a moment to breathe. He finds hope once more, curled within the tight embrace of Draco's arms, and lets himself look beyond the death and injustice of war to a world where they will no longer have to hide.


End file.
